Aldegarian Social Front
|Seats2 Title = Local government |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Satraps |Seats3 = |Website = www.JEA.ald |politics = Politics of Aldegar |political parties = Political parties in Aldegar |elections = Elections in Aldegar |party_logo = 200px }} The Aldegarian Social Front is a progressive nationalist political party operating in the Republic of Aldegar. It was founded on November 4, 3963. History Karroubi era The party was founded following the collapse of the monarchy in 3963. A scandal over negotiations to hand over the Canal to Saridan sparked a nationalist revival and led to elections in December which were won by retired General Ardashir Karroubi. The party is considered a revival of the Aldegarian Social Front of the Sixth Republic, founded in 3765 and dissolved shortly soon after. Rouzbeh Vaez former mayor of Tamaddon was elected Secretary-General The party remained relatively independent from the administration, with President Karroubi preferring to exercise power through personal charisma and dreading party politics anyway. The party served as a largely administrative tool and had little influence on policy and patronage. Akhtar era Upon Karroubi's death in January 3973, Premier Jamshid Akhtar was elected President of the Republic. Although a career politician, Akhtar sought to follow his predecessor's approach in governing in an aloof monarchical style. The pliant Vaez remained Secretary-General. The intrigues of Ashraf Saghani the former President's son in law, who resigned from Cabinet and seized control of the party in 3978, saw ousting Akhtar ousted as President the fllowing year. Saghani era Ashraf Saghani rose, through myriad intrigues, to the leadership in 3978, having been elected Secretary General in 3976. He was elected President in 3979 taking a centre left direction. His tenure ended in 3982 shortly after the Clearance bribery scandal destroyed his administration and the party. In the wilderness, Saghani held on party chief despite a cessation of nearly all political activities. The party remained only on a handful of city councils. In 4003 after a long era of conservative populist rule, JEA won the elections and Saghani was returned to the Presidency. The revived party struck out on a moderate course. Party Policies The party has few coherent policies beyond the basic guiding lines of Aldegarian nationalism and a vague profession of 'progressivism'. Economy JEA favours a corporatist economic model with a strong directive role for the State and collaboration between labour and business. JEA favours a strong welfare state funded by relatively high taxation. JEA is protectionist and is opposed to free trade, supporting fair trade instead. Foreign Policy The party is strongly internationalist and has a desire to raise Aldegar's stature globally. It is pan-Seleyan, supporting greater cooperation between Seleyan countries. Party Factions JEA has two main factions - northern and Somasian (island) progressives and southern conservatives. The northerners tend to support increased state intervention in the economy, including nationalisation and are mostly secular. southerners are more skeptical of statism, favour corporatism as a compromise and tend to be more tolerant of religious interference in public affairs. There are numerous organised factions representing labour, employers, farmers and minorities. Party Structure The party is led by a Secretary General who is elected (along with a Deputy) by the Party Congress and presides over the 15 member Executive Committee. The party nominates a Presidential candidate every six years, four months before the election. The party is considered to be relatively loosely organised on all levels and has poorly organised local structures which attempt to mirror the national structure. Party Organs The Executive Committee '''is the highest ranked body in the party. It is composed of 15 members elected by the Party Congress for five year terms. It is charged with day to day management of the party. '''The Party Congress '''is the supreme decision making body of the party. It is a 945 member body that decides on party policy and stances at Party Meetings held yearly. Members are delegates elected by party members and all elected officials. '''The '''JEA Parliamentary Party '''is the party's National Divan caucus. It is led by a Chair and a Vice Chair, both who are nominated and elected by the members of the caucus. The parliamentary party is kept in line by party Whips who are appointed by the party leadership. '''JEA Women's League '''is the party's main organisation for female members. It elects a Chairwoman and other officials who advance policies of special interest to JEA women. '''JEA Youth League '''is the party youth movement. It organises activities for the party's future leaders. It is led by a Chairperson who is elected by the JEA Youth membership.Category:Political parties in Aldegar